


病房里的青年

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *矮个子精灵青年对医生讲述自己遭遇折磨的经历。*多种族x男精*精灵性奴黑历史*piercing/np/bdsm/迷药*感谢匿名金主爸爸请大家吃肉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	病房里的青年

“患者的名字是……二十二岁，出身萨勒安，近期以暗黑骑士身份在森都附近活动……”  
坐在病床里的精灵青年听见自己的名字，眨了眨眼。他的目光迟钝地追随着医生龙飞凤舞的笔记，慢吞吞地道：“不……不。是二十三岁。”  
“好，二十三岁。”  
“我……”他甩了甩脑袋，似乎想要把记忆理清。小辫子上的翠色宝石摇晃起来：“我的脑子怎么不太好使了……”  
“我们初步诊断是迷药的缘故，过几天症状就会缓解了。”医生给一旁的学徒打了个手势。学徒走到精灵青年背后，轻柔地撩起他脖颈四周的头发，一条细长的金属项圈露了出来。  
“别碰！”  
“你比较习惯戴着？那就这样吧。”  
医生在病历上又添两笔纸上画着一个四肢张开的小人，那是用来注明患者伤处的示意图，看到上面画着的红圈，一些模糊的记忆和画面涌动出现了，令青年脸红。病房是洁白、规整的，和窗外绿意盎然的格里达尼亚恍若两个世界。医生是一个戴着斯文眼睛的白魔法师，一身红白相间的法袍上镶满黄蛇军衔，遮住了他的头发和近乎所有皮肤。学徒是个见习幻术师，对前辈唯命是从，过于直白的观察目光让青年倍感不适。  
“接诊当天你还有意识的时候，我们已大致了解了事情经过。今天的问题主要是调查相关的，我们也会尽快锁定嫌疑人。”  
“好……好。”  
“当时在场的，是四个人？”  
“四个，也有可能是五个。中间有一段时间，我昏倒了……”  
青年模糊的记忆里，有两条苍白赤裸的腿。那是属于他的腿，被弯折在面前，两只大手捏着他的腿弯，迫使他蒙受耻辱，将私处完全暴露出来。一个赤身裸体、戴黑色面具的男人在他两腿之间耸动着，一边赞美他的身体，一边羞辱他是男人的夜壶。缓慢的眨眼之间，身上换了一个男人，依旧戴着黑色面具。他疯狂地挺动腰部操青年的后穴，过度沉迷在这场有性无爱的交合当中，甚至感动地掉眼泪，啄吻青年糊满精液的嘴唇。  
一个在媾合中蹂躏他身体的人族男人，两个同进同出的精灵，一个鸡巴大得像驴马的鲁加。  
“你是怎么确定有四个人的？”  
“我想是凭感觉……”  
有哪些尺寸不同的鸡巴进出了他的身体，屁股和嘴记得比身体清楚。  
“被害人被四至五名男性轮流侵犯……”不晓得是不是无意之举，医生小声而清晰地复述道：“每人都在患者体内留下精液，并造成轻伤。好了。接下来，从头开始，一个人接着一个人得把他们对你做了什么描述清楚。”  
青年在被单下夹紧双腿，盯着阳光在床单上的光斑，难耐地说道：“三天之前任务结束后，我拿了赏金，和队友一起去了酒吧。我忘带市民证，酒保看我不像是成年人就不肯卖酒给我。然后……他们之中有人给我给我递了一杯酒。我没多想就喝了。”  
一杯下肚，便开始有些神志不清了。放在往常他是很机敏的人，但在迷药的催动下，有人叫他离开酒吧，上马车，他却言听计从。再醒来的时候，他躺在一个人的腿上，有硬热的物体顶在脸上。他睁开眼，发现是男人的性器。  
那是一间装修奢华的幽暗房间，屋里有四五个人影，都是赤裸的，坦率而骄傲地亮着下体。他浑身无力，被剥去盔甲摆成了爬跪的姿势。  
“虽然我只见过他一次，，但这个屁股我是不会认错的。”  
他听见轻飘飘的话语说，紧接着有人触摸他的臀部。划圈揉了两把，像是在感受软度，然后满意地拍了拍。随后有不同的男人摸他，夸赞他白皙无毛的肌肤，拧他的乳头，拉扯乳环，抠弄脊背上的伤疤，摇晃他的性器，像是探索一件新玩具似的，几个人在不把他拆散架的前提下摆弄他的身体。  
“等等。”医生打断了青年的回忆：“其中有个人认识你？”  
青年点头。  
“什么时候认识的，你有眉目吗？”  
青年摇头。  
青年的确毫无头绪。但当他还没离开“家”的时候，经常被装进黑色皮箱里，被主人带去聚会，在那里，被蒙着两眼的他作为忠诚乖顺的爱犬，服侍过很多人。主人开心的时候，他还要蹲在别人的身上取悦主人的朋友。  
“你身上的那些伤痕，和这些人有关吗？”  
他继续摇头。旧伤如同乳白色的荆棘，从宽松的领口茂盛生长着。  
“抱歉，打断了你的陈述。请继续。”  
他没有被润滑，第一个使用的男人一口气就插到底。他发出一声闷叫，还没来得及求饶，另一个人将勃起的鸡巴插进他的嘴里。仿佛一下回到了旧日，不着寸缕，毫无尊严与羞耻心，后穴保持湿润温暖，随时容纳性器插入。青年的两膝颤抖着，被男人用脚分开。  
“屁股不大却吸得够紧的，自己动屁股。对……你应该看看自己的肉臀抖成什么样子了。”男人一手罩住他的臀瓣，狠狠抽了一巴掌：“再套快点，真是乖孩子。”  
青年不断抖动屁股前后吞吐着男人的阴茎。已经太久没有听过这熟悉的夸奖了，他卖力地讨好着男人。如果要玩他的乳头，就二话不说将胸痛凑过去顶男人的掌心；如果要抽他的性器，就主动将两腿张开迎接鞭子的降临。男人的手上戴着一枚金色的戒指，大约已经结婚了。硌得他的腰很疼。  
“你就……这么容易屈服了？”学徒狐疑地看着他：“没有试着求救或者反抗过？”  
“不可以这样对受害者说话！”医生用法杖敲了一记学徒的头：“兰姆达先生当时首先要保证自己的生命安全，采取配合强奸者的行为才是明智之举！”  
青年惭愧地笑了。那天晚上，他高潮了很多次。  
起初他确实恳求过，金钱也好、无理的要求也罢，只要他能支付得起，求男人们能放过他。但自从男人们称呼青年为“乖孩子”开始，他便无耻地沦陷了。肉体上的快感对他而言不过是一阵阵抽搐、停止思考、眼球上翻的生理反应，但那种心灵上被奴役调教的安全感却让他如饥似渴。到了后半程，他甚至哭求着男人们让他射精，求他们在无法合拢的肉洞里多待一会儿。每一滴射在身上的精液都让他润泽，每一秒被无法射精的痛苦折磨都让他欲仙欲死。  
男人一边拉扯镶在阴茎上的银环，一边用鞭子抽打他的乳头：“果实已经完全从肉缝里挺露出来了……啧啧，看上去像是快出血了，可爱。”  
金属项圈勒得青年即便是剧烈呼吸也喘不上气，两颊呈现病态可爱的粉红色：“哈……只要主人喜欢，玩坏了也没有关系。”  
“上次见到你的时候，这里还没环儿呢。”男人拨弄着因为疼痛而软下去的阴茎：“做了什么错事才赏给你的？”  
“前主人……啊！”鞭子抽打得阴茎剧烈摇摆起来，青年却满足地晃动臀部，迎合身后鲁加的操干，扭过头去伸出舌头供人吮吸，良久，才气息不稳地道：“没能让主人的朋友在五分钟内射精，作为赔罪……”  
“那这儿呢？”  
“主人说……平时看不到乳头，没办法随时隔着衣服玩弄，所以戴两个环……”  
“狗为什么要穿衣服。”  
“哈啊……是青年说错了。”青年目光迷离地抱住一条腿，单腿站立承受操干，展示被鲁加插得外翻红肿的后穴：“这里……随时给各位主人看。”  
医生飞速地在纸上写下：平原人族，侵犯肛门，口腔，造成轻伤。鲁加族，侵犯肛门。精灵族两人，同时……  
他在书写的同时，迅速抬眼捕捉到了青年担忧的神情。  
“你看上去并不想让他们落网。”  
“不……我只是……”  
“好了，问话就到此为止。最后，让我检查一下你的伤口。”  
医生让学徒暂时离开了，得到青年的允许，轻柔地脱下了他的白色罩衣。医生戴着白色的手套，但手指却很灵活，给他的鞭伤、咬伤换药。淤青已经退为淡黄色，和吻痕一样遍布全身。  
“我要检查一下有没有发炎，冒犯了。”  
“没事的。”  
青年的胸口上，两处乳头含羞地凹陷着，埋藏在肉红色乳晕之中，只有两枚金属银钉支在外面。医生用手指快速搔动着乳头，那块肌肤敏感地作出反应，乳晕收紧，两颗硬挺的红肉挺了出来。医生用手揪住仔细检查上面的穿孔。  
“看来有段历史了，已经完全愈合了。”  
这个医生也许有点强迫症，要把一切东西摆回原位才行。将乳头按回乳晕当中，让青年不适地皱起眉毛，然后为他系好扣子。  
“接下来是下面。”  
不等青年同意，医生已经一把拉下他的长裤，让他将修长的两腿踩在病床的扶手上，将头埋进罩衣的衣摆下。  
“这些穿孔……你被人虐待过吗？”  
“都是我自愿的。”  
将身体供给主人调教、改造，是作为宠物的荣耀。他又想起那天晚上，肚子被不同男人射得发胀的满足感。男人们享受过后，想要来点葡萄酒解渴，身材瘦小的精灵四肢找地，美而情色的腰窝至上驼着圆扇形状的透明醒酒壶，他在几个男人脚下爬行着，为他们舔酒。瓶中晃荡的酒液就如他心中波涛汹涌的情欲。男人谈生意，欣赏美酒，欣赏他不断收缩不让精液流出的后穴，欣赏饱满紧致淋满粘稠白液的睾丸，欣赏充满奴性的身体。有人用脚踢了踢青年的屁股，或是将配奶酪食用的葡萄一个个塞进他的屁股。人族男人让他口交，他便沉下腰，上身像一轮洁白弯月，让酒壶稳稳地落在尾椎上，摆动脖颈舔弄男人肮脏的欲望。  
后来青年又被推回床上，男人们将红酒撒了他一身，然后直接吮吸着他的皮肤饮酒。  
“接下来要检查里面。”  
“好凉……”  
医生温柔地看他了一眼，摘下白色的手套，将润滑液直接挤在他的后穴四周，虽然毫不费力，但还是缓慢地插了进来。两根手指灵活细致地摸索着黏膜内部。  
“除了男人的性器，这里还被别的东西插过吗？”  
青年闭上双眼，呼吸急促起来，点了点头。  
“没有伤口，不知该说是你幸运还是天赋异禀好了。”他弓起手指，摸了摸靠近前列腺的阳心：“这里舒服吗？”  
“请……请您别再继续碰那里了！”  
“我只是听说过度使用的人会变得麻木，没想到你这么敏感。”医生一把握住青年半勃起的性器，撸动起来，手指一次次略过金属硬环：“不错，说明你的器官很健康。不必有什么负罪感，这只是正常的检查，你享受就好。”  
“哈……再这样下去，我会……”青年捂住泛红的嘴唇，两腿不自觉地并拢：“我会将您的手弄脏的！”  
“所谓医者仁心，我怎么可能介意这种事呢。”医生的头部轮廓撑起宽松的乳白长衣。他挣脱出来，白色帽兜散落，一头黑发倾泻而下，将青年的两腿大大分开：“比起这个，倒是更担心你这样动情诱人的声音，被走廊外的人听见引起误会……”  
“真的很抱歉……哈、啊……医生，又碰到了！”  
“青年，你不习惯被这么温柔地对待吧。还是说，更喜欢痛的？”  
“您……您……”青年将手探入胯间，表面上看去像是在阻挡医生继续深入。但实际上紧紧握住医生的手腕，让他更加放肆地操弄自己：“光是这样……我……还不够！”  
“那天你也是这样勾引男人的？既然如此，我看这恐怕是一场合奸，没有继续调查下去的必要了。”医生将舒服得不乱流水的后穴插得滋滋作响：“你恢复得很快。刚被轮奸过，现在又变得这么紧了。”  
“请原谅我……要……请允许我射精。”  
“哈哈，那就喷水给我看吧。”  
医生将三根手指同时插了进来，一种坚硬的异物感让青年射了出来。几滴半透明的精液落在他的小腹上，视觉上缺乏入侵感的淡色性器仍在兴奋地抽动着。  
“你可太棒了，乖孩子。”  
医生举起沾满淫水的手。无名指上，金戒指反射的光明刺痛了青年的眼睛。

fin.


End file.
